Versions of a same video content may differ according to the color gamut of the display device used to display the content. For instance, some display devices may display Wide Color Gamut as other display devices may only display Standard Color Gamut. When different versions of a same video content are to be transmitted under a compressed format towards a display device, several solutions can be used:
1. each version is transmitted towards this display device separately and independently under compressed format;
2. a first version is integrally transmitted towards this display device with an additional “prediction layer” or “enhancement layer” that allows inferring a second version from the first version. This “prediction layer” or “enhancement layer” may notably be calculated, classically, on the basis of the differences between the first and second versions, such differences being compressed for transmission.
The document US2010/0008427 discloses a color gamut scalability technique.